Prank Call of Cthulu
Prank Call of Cthulu was the sixth episode of the fifth season and the first and only appearance of Cthulu. Plot When Billy and Irwin start making prank calls, everybody knows that Billy is behind the calls because every telephone has a caller ID. Then, while Billy searches in Grim’s trunk in the basement for something to defeat the caller ID, he finds a skull-shaped phone with no caller ID. Then, Grim warns him to not use the phone, because it is used to call the ancient demon Cthulu, whose sole appearance makes people go mad, and if awakened will cause the destruction of the world. Despite Grim’s warning, Billy and Irwin use the phone anyway, and they are sucked into it by tentacles. Mandy and Grim follow them into Cthulu's world, only to see Billy partially turn into a tentacle monster (having a cuddlefish-like lips, a purple tentacle version of his nose, and has long tentacle underneath his shirt) and Irwin fully tuned into a tentacle monster. Apparently, Billy and Irwin got jobs of doing prank calls for Cthulu to the citizens of Endsville. During work, Billy and Irwin commits all the prank calls they want without worrying about caller ID, only for the victims to turn into tentacle monsters in the process (including Billy's parents, Ms. Butterbean, Pud'n, Sperg, Hoss Del Gado, and Mindy). Soon, mostly all of Endsville turn into tentacle monsters and sang "It's Endsville for Endsville". Accepting their fates as monsters, they cause madness and destruction throughout the city. Trivia *Cthulu is a creature from H.P. Lovecraft's science fiction horror series, referred to as the Cthulu Mythos. *The title is a reference to the the first novel in the Cthulu series, The Call of Cthulu. Quotes *'Howard': Play it wet nice on me, baby. Now that's what I'm talking about? *'Billy': Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! She's crazy! Crazy! Crazy! What are you guys doing so close together? *'Mandy': I'm not through with you, billy. *'Gladys': Mandy, what are you doing with that hose in my house? Turn that water off this instant, young lady. Thank-- thank you. *'Billy': Dad, what's caller i.d.? *'Harward': Oh, that's easy, son. It's what butt-ugly dogs wear around their hairy necks so that we know when they're calling on the phone. Like your mother-in-law. right, Honey? Right? Why didn't anyone ever tell me my butt was so big? Telephone rings] Hello? *'Billy': Hello, Mr. Dad. This is your doctor. I'm calling to tell you your brain is broken and it has to be removed. *'Harold': Billy, I know it's you. *'Billy': Billy? Who's billy? *'Harold': It says here on the caller i.d. ---- *'Grim': Billy! Stay away from that phone. *'Billy': But, Grim, I just wanted to see if that phone had caller i.d. on it. *'Grim': Billy! That is the most dangerous phone in the universe! *'Billy': But, Grim, phones are our friends. They take us to magical places. Hong kong, hawaii, japan, .. *'Harold': Alaska, guatemala, jamaica, korea! Hey, who's been calling ! *'Grim': This is the phone of cthulu-- an ancient and terrible being that can drive men mad just by speaking to them. If anyone ever made a call on that phone, it would awaken the ancient slumbering creature known as cthulu. And if he is awakened, he will rise from the murky depths and destroy this world. *'Billy': Uh, Grim, you're eyes are still on fire. *'Grim': Screams help me, Billy! Help me! Quick! Give me something to put my eyes out with! Screams give me something else, quick! Screams *'Billy': Here, Grim. Try this. *'Grim': It burns! It burns! *'Billy': Here, Grim. Douse it with this. *'Grim': Screams splash aah! Much better. *'Harold': Hey, I wasn't done in there! *'Billy': Come on, Irwin. It's down here. *'Irwin': Uh, I don't know, Billy. This kahlua guy might not find prank calls very funny, yo. *'Billy': First of all, Irwin, it's not kahlua, it's kaka-doo-doo. Second of all, it doesn't matter if he finds if funny or not. It only matters if it's funny to us. Come on! There it is, Irwin. The phone with no caller i.d. Now, go! *'Irwin': (Screams) Hello, is joe there? *mumbling *'Irwin': Joe momma! Billy, help! Screaming *'Billy': Irwin!! Irwin, where you go? Screaming What are you doing? No! No! ---- * Harold: Hello? *'Billy': Hiya, Papa! No, wait. I'm mean hello. *'Harold': Is that you, billy? *'Billy': Who's billy? This is kelly clarkson. *'Harold': No way! Oh, what can I do for you, Kelly? *'Billy': Do you have your television on? *'Harold': Yes, I do have my television on! *'Billy': So, how does it fit? Ah ha ha ha! Snickering *'Harold': Actually, it's a little snug. I'm starting to chaff. *'Gladys': Who is it, dear? *'Harold': It's kelly clarkson! Isn't that great? *'Gladys': Oh, my, yes! Who's kelly clarkson? *'Harold': Heck, I don't know. * Gladys: Oh my...Now this is weird. * Harold: Is it? Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5